


maybe I’m the one that needed saving

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он продолжает отмывать кровь, которой уже давно нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I’m the one that needed saving

Вода шумит, заглушает разговор, доносящийся из комнаты, и Стайлз рад этому. Он хватает мыло, не чувствуя его тяжесть – пальцы онемели от холодной воды.

Раз-два, привычными движениями взбивает пену, продолжая видеть уходящую в сток розовую воду.

Он кладет мыло обратно, замечая кровавые пузырьки пены на его поверхности.

Вода омывает дрожащие руки.

И тогда Стайлза снова берет мыло.

Раз-два. Он не смотрит в зеркало – боится увидеть кровь на лице или шее. Боится просто увидеть кровь, которую тоже нужно будет отмывать. Все той же водой, все тем же мылом.

Дерек заходит в ванную, когда руки Стайлза мокрые по локти. Влажная ткань рубашки неприятно липнет к коже.

Он продолжает отмывать кровь, которой уже давно нет.

Стайлз не смотрит Дереку в лицо, молча принимает полотенце и уходит.

***

Ночью он просыпается, с трудом вырвавшись из кошмара.

Окровавленный Дерек, над которым стоит Стайлз.

Горящие красным глаза.

Огромная рана на животе.

Стайлз разглядывает свои руки, пытаясь увидеть красные пятна.

Ничего нет.

Он засыпает ближе к утру.

***

Затем следует несколько беспокойных дней, заполненных учебой и заботой об отце. Стайлз постоянно занят. Он знает, что такое расписание будет работать недолго.

Никто не мешает ему. 

Только Скотт пытается начать разговор о произошедшем, но Эллисон прерывает его. Она точно знает, что сейчас Стайлзу нужно не это.

И он благодарен ей.

***

Каждый раз, приходя домой, он всегда сначала включает в своей комнате свет.

***

– Нам нужно поговорить.

– Знаешь, я порядком устал от постоянных разговоров с тобой. И, на заметку, каждый раз эти разговоры нужны только _тебе_.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Да. Сделай доброе дело – отвали от меня. Отвали от меня навсегда, чтобы больше не нужно было видеть, как ты подыхаешь, в то время, как твоя стая пытается спастись. 

– Стайлз.

– Ты просто ублюдок. Все это время боялся, что меня может задеть. А как же наш альфа? Точно, мы и забыли, что он бессмертный.

Дерек подходит ближе, тянет Стайлза к себе, не дает вырваться.

– Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу.

Истерика подкатывает к горлу, и Стайлз, не помня себя, продолжает говорить и говорить.

Дерек не отпускает его.

Потому что знает настоящую суть этого «ненавижу».


End file.
